Vampire Hunter's Daughter
by dots67
Summary: Young girl is embraced against her will. What is much worse, her father is a fanatical vampire hunter .


**Vampire Hunter's Daughter**

**Young girl is embraced against her will. What is much worse, her father is a fanatical vampire hunter .**

Based on the rules of "The World of the Darkness" (c) WhiteWolf, used in the TV series "Kindred: The Embraced".

If you played "Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines" imagine someone like Grunfeld Bach as a father of this poor girl.

English is not my mother tongue, but I hope you will enjoy the idea. Any help will be appreciated. Please review.

- - -

We will exterminate them all, these vampires. My Dad is a real hero.

It is a pity he always asks me to keep it in secret. At first, nobody would believe me. It is a very old secret war between us and these bloodsuckers, unholy creatures. These beasts are really difficult to kill, and this is a job of my father. Once, he told me, he was surrounded by five vampires, can you imagine? But with a help of God, and with his faith, he killed 2 of them, others ran away, and he escaped.

What a shame, he could not prove it. And Vatican needs a proof, because no proof – no money. But when there is a solid proof that a vampire was killed, then he can take a very long vacation, to travel all over the world, with me.

For the both of us, it is personal: my mother was killed by these creatures. Ever since I hated them, and I always wanted to be like my father. So many times I asked him to take me on a mission, just to look at the vampires. But he always told me, that there were no "safe" missions, and the risk was unacceptable. He promised, however, to show me the videos of some missions filmed to teach new vampire hunters… Even these videos are labeled "top secret", may be I'll have a chance to look at them one day.

Vampire hunting… It is not like "Buffy", where every day you kill these monsters. In the reality you trace them, you find their heavens – their hiding places, but they are empty, or they are warned before you arrive – hard to believe, but actually there are people who help the vampires. Probably these people are insane, or… no, there are no excuses for doing terrible things like that.

So you try to find them, and when their heaven is found, you attack them during a day, when they are weak and have nowhere to run. It is like a work of a real detective. Not so interesting in a real life as it is in movies and books. Just hard work everyday. Sometimes even boring. With only 10 minutes of shooting per year. But these 10 minutes are really hot. If I could only once be with him on a mission! With a phosphoric gun. Boom, die, bloodsucker, die! Hell is waiting for you!

And today we are in Paris. It is wonderful that I have a chance to visit Europe many times a year. Vatican, Denmark, Spain, Paris, and again Vatican.

Today my Dad is on a mission again, but he will be back soon. And me… I have a time for some shopping. Today I will go… oh no… he left the keys. Well, let's try to call him. Usually it is in vain. For obvious reasons, he always switches his cell phone off on missions. An unexpected call can cost your life. Yes, "please leave the message…". "Dad, you left your keys. I am waiting for you in the apartment. Love you, Sandra".

I hope he will be back soon. Or may be he can call me back. Anyway, I have to wait now.

What is on TV? I switched on the television, when someone knocked at the door. "Yes, Dad, you left the key." I open the door… I see 2 men standing in front of me. They are… strange... One of them makes unbelievably quick movement of his hand… I lose consciousness.

- - - - - - - - -

What the hell? What is going on? I can not move! I am tied! Mmm! Mmm! And I am gagged too! I open my eyes. These 2 men are standing in front of me. A robbery? But why their skin is so pale? And their eyes… Oh no… It can not be… They are… Beware what you wish for. I wanted to see the vampires and looks like I've got much more then I ever bargained for.

- Hi, my name is Benoit, said a first guy with a strong French accent. His eyes were crazy

- Jack – simply said another one. Enchanté, I am really happy to meet you.

- Sorry we had to gag you – continued Benoit. – But I think we both know what you are trying to say, right, Jack?

- Mmmm…

- Yes, she is trying to say "Oh-please-don't-kill-me-I-will-do-everything-you-want-I don't-want-to-die-please-let-me-go" – he said without any intonation and pauses. "You see, we saved you lot of time, and you don't need to repeat it".

- Now, girl, I will explain why I am here. I have nothing personal against you. Actually, I even don't know your name. But you are going to die. Yes, you are young and beautiful. Like my Aurelie. She was… perfect. She looked like as young as you… even she was more then 4 centuries old. She remembered everything… from the époque of the Roi-Soleil, up to the modern times. She was an amazing woman. And your father gave her a final death. The whole world with music, memories, feelings is gone, is just burnt to ashes.

Benoit closed his eyes and stopped. The strange thing I was not frightened. May be because I did not understand it was happening to _me_. Yes, people can get killed, but it is _me_, I can not die, I am so young. My father will come at the last moment to save me… Dad, where are you?

Benoit continued:

- I still can not believe she is gone. And your father will pay for that. At first, I wanted to simple kill him. But a suffering is proportional to the level of pain multiplied by the length of suffering. I want him to feel the same I felt when I lost Aurelie. Now, please, forgive me. I notice a knife in his hand. Finally, I understand it is real. No, I don't want to die! Ropes are so tight… it is in vain… No! No! Suddenly Benoit stopped and closed his eyes again.

- Do you think it is better? – he said to someone.

- Yes, much better.

- Quite interesting. But… It is illegal? And the Prince…

- Will be forgiven?

- Yes, all the data. 50 gigobytes.

"Sorry for a delay" – said his sarcastic companion. "My friend is a Malkavian, so he has some voices in his head".

Benoit opened his eyes. "Where were we? Oh, yes, I was going to kill you. But I change the plan. You still have to die, but… it will be different… And I think you will like it"

He kisses me, and suddenly I feel his teeth on my neck. I try to cry, but I still have a gag in my mouth. I try to struggle, but I become weaker and weaker. My vision is blurry. I feel… cold… now… only… darkness

- - - - - - - - -

My father is dead on the floor. Blood from a wound in his chest covers everything around the body. A wound of that size can be made only by a phosphoric gun. His eyes are wide open with an expression of despair frozen in them. His wallet is also covered with his blood, and only a picture of my mother, which he always kept in it, is still visible.

What does it mean? Why the phosphoric gun? It is used to kill the vampires… may be, they turned my father into a vampire? And why the phone is ringing? I wake up. It was just a dream. Strange dream. Like another one, where I was tied and gagged. Now I am free. But it was so real. The phone keeps ringing.

I stand up and make few steps… my body is difficult to control, like it is not mine... I answer a phone, fortunately, it is my father. He is alive! Thanks God, it was only a dream.

- Sandra, is everything all right? Your voice sounds so strange…

- I… I know… I took a nap.

- Oh, I see. There is something unexpected. I can not return home today. We are waiting a very important visit from the Vatican. I hope I will be back tomorrow. I love you.

- yes… sorry, still sleepy..

- See you tomorrow.

Shit, I forgot to tell him about the keys. It is good to know that everything is ok with him. But… something inside tells me, that something is terribly wrong with _me_. Weird feeling, like I am empty inside. What time is it? Almost 9pm. I remember when I opened a door it was about 7pm… Opened a door to… The vampires!

Was it a dream? Oh, no, if it was real… TV was working, computer was still showing a stupid screen saver, and everything looked the same except that strange feeling. Am I a vampire? How can I tell a vampire from a human? Think, girl, think.

- So, what are you going to do if you are a vampire?

- I don't know. Shut up. I am thinking. Who was that? Oh, no. I hear voices. May be, it is very simple, I am crazy, I have a nightmare… Wake up, girl, wake up!

- May be you prefer a scientific approach? – continues the voice.

- What do you mean?

- Your body's temperature. And the blood pressure.

- Bingo. Why am I still talking to you? Shut up!

Damned, I am talking to voices in my head. May be, I have a terrible fever and hallucinations? I can find a thermometer. Here is it. And the device to measure the blood pressure. Now let's try.

The device displays 'Error'. I try again. Again and again. The same result. It just malfunctioning, I say to myself in panic. Ok, and my temperature… European thermometer indicates 33C? In Celsius, my temperature must be 36.6.

Mirror! I look in the mirror. Well, at least I have a reflection. Pale skin. And… a wound on my neck. That's it. I sat on a chair. It is the end, girl. It was not a dream at all. I am transforming into a vampire. But I still think as a human, and as far as I know, vampires don't think. My father never told me how long does it takes for the complete transformation. May be hours, may be few days? How much time do I have before I become an undead zombie?

May be it is not too late to run to the hospital. I don't know… A full blood transfusion might save me?

- Great idea! What are you going to tell them? That you are a vampire?

- Yes, that is stupid. And probably too late. My father told me once that if it is done, nothing can save you. Shut up, voice.

Nothing in the world can save me now. I need to kill myself, while I am still in control of my body. May be in a few hours, I become a monster. I just need to wait for a sunrise. But what if it would be too late? I can kill innocent people by then.

I know. I will go to the church! Right now. My unholy body will burn in flames, and my soul will be released. Notre Dame. I will go there. Immediately.

I run downstairs. On the street I realize that winter night is pretty cold, but I don't feel it. I feel cold inside, but it is different. Also, everything looks different. People. This one is happy, this one is ill, this is in love. I feel what they think. I feel like they have some coloured clouds around them, I see these clouds when they are close to me. May be, I am just crazy?

Metro, line 1. I am inside a crowd of tourists speaking different languages. Etoile, station George V… I look at the people on the platform and I see a different one. He… he is not human at all. Yes, it is obvious now. He looks at me, and yes, he definitely understands that I am also different. The train begins to accelerate, and he cries something in French… something about at prince. That I need to visit a prince. What prince?

Chatelet. The biggest station in Paris. People running in all directions. Interesting thing is I see them! I feel them! Here, is the crowd. And when I feel them, they feel me too and they look at me. We don't say a word, but we all understand. I was here so many times, but I've never noticed them. May be it is impossible when you are a human. And now I see them and it means I can help my father!

Yes, we will hunt together! I will locate them, and he will follow them and then hunt them down. I can still be useful!

- Yes. And as a prize for your good work, he will allow you to feed and kill few innocent mortals.

- Oh, yes… you're right, voice. He would never allow me to exist. I can lose control any second. So, back to my original plan. Notre Dame.

I crossed the island of Cité. It was late, but tourists were waiting in a line to enter the Notre Dame. Here we are. End of the road, girl. I did not expect it so soon, when I am 21, but I have no choice. I even smiled, when I imagined tourists looking at my burning body in shock. I love you Dad. I stepped into the cathedral.. and… nothing happened. Surprise, surprise!

I looked nervously around. No lightning, no thunder, nothing. What does it mean? The transformation is not over yet? Then I still have some time? But for how long? Suddenly, I feel something. No, not something. Someone. I am not alone. There is someone inside me. Another soul? Yes, and a very dark one. And very strong. I awoke it, it is still sleepy, but it is moving uncomfortably, and with each movement I feel the dark thoughts of that soul. Food. All humans around me, just a food, attack them, kill them, drink their blood, right now, do it!

I cried and ran away as fast as I could. I ran though the entrance, closed my eyes, saying "sleep, the beast, sleep, sorry, I did not want to make you uncomfortable, just sleep". The beast calmed down a little bit, but it was still awake. Just sleep, the beast. Relax. I will never try it again, I am already far from the Notre Dame, on the rue Rivoli, people are walking here, people, lovely necks. I feel the blood pressure inside them. No, I need to think about something else, something neutral.

I like Rome too. Colloseum, and like in Paris, there are tourists everywhere, crowds, so many people, each carrying inside a pure energy… blood… Stop! Neutral, something neutral. Cars. There is no blood inside the cars. I wanted to buy a new BMW soon. I like the design. And it is safe. Even in a crash you can survive, while in the other car people are dying, covered with blood, so yummy... No, stop it! I can stop thinking about the blood!

Probably the expression in my eyes was so unambiguous while I looked at the passers by, that suddenly I heard someone talking to me. "C'est mon territoire!". I obeyed. Interesting, it means, every street, every part of the city is assigned to some vampires as a hunting territory. Obviously, I was not welcomed here. Ok, I am leaving.

The whole night I was walking chaotically thru the city. I crossed it several times, trying to think about anything but blood, but everything was in vain. After several hours I was again near my apartment. Streets were almost empty. What am I doing here? I don't know

- You do know.

- Voice? Again?

- You are following this man, nobody is around, looks like it is a perfect time to bite him

Probably it was a last conscious thought I had, because after that I can hardly remember what happened. I remember I was running, he turned, and cried something. He was frightened. And then, energy filled my body, I can not explain it; there are no words to explain that wonderful feeling, the best feeling I ever head. And… he fells down. My mouth, my hands are covered with blood. But this man is still breathing. I look around. Nobody. I can go, fortunately, I haven't killed him.

Even physically I felt so good I have never felt before, I was full of shame. And all hope died. My father won't ever accept me like that. I am a monster. I feed, I drink blood, and I don't deserve to live.

Paris began to wake up. Several cafés were already open, and automatically I entered and ordered one coffee and one croissant. But to my surprise, even I felt the taste of the croissant, I could not eat it. I could swallow it technically but… For me it was like swallowing a tooth paste. Useless, how can they eat it? And coffee. Just water with some black ingredients. There is no energy inside, and it is also absolutely useless.

I continued my way to nowhere but I felt something new, something uncomfortable. My cheeks began to be itchy. And skin on my hands too. Stupid girl! Sun is rising, and you, you have to hide. I did not know what vampires should do in such circumstances in the suburban areas, but here in Paris it was quite simple: I had just to go to the Metro. And I did it just in time.

I was fed, and after all these hours I was not tired. I took different lines almost randomly. These were no vampires in the Metro during the day.

Suddenly I realized what all was about. May be, after I drunk blood my transformation is almost complete. My father. What a shame for him. Before my brain stops functioning, before the last traces of humanity die inside me, I have to do it. I am already finding excuses not to kill myself. May be in few hours I will be planning to kill him. No more delays. I have to kill myself, and I have to do it NOW.

I looked at the map of the Metro. Line 2 is going under the surface from the Colonel Fabien to Barbes-Rochechuart. I am on the Nation. Yes. I will be almost romantic. I will take a train, and all I need is just to wait. I have 10, may be 15 minutes. The more the train approaches the point of my final destination, the more nervous I became.

There were too many people in the car. When I burn, can it hurt them? I panicked and stepped from the train on the last underground station – Colonel Fabien. May be the next train is emptier? Fortunately, it was not. Fortunately? And here is another one. Again, too many people inside. Next car is empty, but, probably I don't have time to run there. Doors are almost closed… what does the driver waiting? Close, close the doors!Why driver is not closing the doors? Hell, this lame excuse does not work!

I sat on a chair crying. I can not do it. Just can't. I want to live. Yes, I drink blood, my transformation is probably complete, but I still love my father. Why should he kill me? May be, I just need to run away? I still have my credit cards, my passport. I can go to the airport this evening, and return to the US. I will send him an email, explaining what had happened to me. And in my native country it will be much easier for me to hide from him and his colleagues.

- This is actually a wonderful idea – said the voice. I have already got used to this voice.

- Just picture that: an airplane is descending near the Logan airport, you see the ocean. What a beautiful view! Look how sunlight reflects from the waves on the surface of the ocean. Ooops!

_Merde_! Sunlight. Flight is 6 hours minimum. Plus 2 hours for the check-in. An hour to arrive there. When I arrived: passport control, customs. Just enough time during short winter days. But just imagine that the flight is delayed. Looks like you're stuck here, girl.

I will live here. At least for some time. Should I, however, contact my father by email? I don't know. I still love him. Even I am a vampire now. But wait a minute. I am the same as I was from the very beginning, when I woke up. But it means that all feelings I had, my desperate attempts to commit suicide were after my transformation was over. So, I still have some humanity, and a choice between good and evil is still mine. And my vampirism… is just like a medical condition.

Yeah, let's call it a medical condition. I drink blood, I depend on it. Well, there are people who depend on drugs, machines, or even 24h life support. They are called 'patients'. I am called a monster. Sunlight is mortal to me, well, there are differently challenged people. Their weakness is respected; mine is used to kill me more efficiently. May be I am more dangerous as an average human. Well, even serial killers have a right to a trial, advocates, taxpayers pay for keeping them in prison for years, and me – I never killed anyone, but the only thing I deserve is a wooden steak in my heart?

It is not fair! I have a right to exist! They are wrong, it is a murder. I… I can live longer they any human, many centuries, I can achieve much more then they can ever achieve. I am a superior being. Yes, _we_ have a right to defend ourselves. The notebook of my father! 50 gigabytes of data. Names, addresses, research programs, network of people who help the vampire hunters. They must be punished. I need to take it. What time is it?

However, I had to wait until the sunset to exit from a metro.

- - - - - - - - -

I went to my apartment, which was still empty. Now I just need to wait. 8pm. 9pm… Dad knocks at the door. "Yes, Dad, you left your keys" Déjà vu?

He was very tired; he even did not look at me, just sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. "It was difficult day; we need more financing for our training programs, and to buy new equipment… 2 days of a blah-blah-blah stuff. But I have gift for you, Sandra. A video made on one mission. With a vampires, as you wanted. "

- Dad…

- Take this DVD

- Dad…

- The file is called miss04.avi

- Dad… to look at a vampire, I just need to look in the mirror.

It takes for him almost five seconds to understand. He opens his eyes... One brief look at my pale skin and he understands, that it is not a joke. He stands up. I look at him.

- Oh no, not again – he whispers.

- Dad, I still love you.

- Yes… my poor girl…. Come here… I will help you…

Voice in my head: - Have you noticed it?

- may be a full blood transfusion…

It's a lie. And he is looking at the phosphoric gun. He is going to kill me.

Voice: - He has just said something really important

No, Dad. I will not allow it. But I will hug you.

Voice: - He said "Again"

Dad hugs me and suddenly tries to reach the phosphoric gun. He is too slow. And I was prepared. I hit him, I don't want to harm him, but looks like I am very strong now, and he loses consciousness for a few seconds.

When he regains consciousness, I have a gun in my hands.

- What are you waiting, monster? You won. Kill me.

- No, Dad. I am still your daughter.

- My daughter is dead. You're just a soulless body, controlled by a demon.

- Then how could I say I love you?

- Don't try to confuse me, monster. Just kill me.

- No, Dad.

- I am not you Dad, demon. Kill me

- So you want me to kill you? Oh, I see, there is a thing you are afraid more, then death.

All peaces of the puzzle came together in my head.

- "Again", Daddy. Why did you say "again"? You always told me that vampires had killed my mother. But now I understand, it was a lie. Have you killed my mother with the very same gun?

- No! his eyes widened. – She... she was not your mother. I killed a monster. An undead zombie.

- Zombie? Like me? So, you think, I can not control myself? Surprise, surprise! I will never kill you. Because it is still me, your daughter Sandra.

- No, kill me, just kill me.

- I see. All your life, after you killed my mother, you tried to believe that she was just a monster. I remember you repeated this bullshit about "soulless body" so many times that may be you have even believed in it too. But still you have some doubts, right, Dad? What if she was not a zombie, but a being which was able to feel, think, and still loved you? She loved you even when you pointed this gun on her. What do you think she thought when you killed her?

- Stop it!

- And then, vampires you killed as a part of your "job". If they were not zombies, then you are a serial killer. It is painful for me to announce it, but it is true, Dad.

- Shut up, monster …

I approach him and kiss him, and I see tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Dad. Farewell"

I turn around and go downstairs. When I am on the ground floor, I hear a loud gunshot. I don't need to go upstairs: I know exactly what has just happened: My father is dead on the floor. Blood from a wound in his chest covers everything around the body. A wound of that size can be made only by a phosphoric gun. His eyes are wide open with an expression of despair frozen in them. His wallet is also covered with his blood, and only a picture of my mother, which he always kept in it, is still visible.

And Benoit… did he know everything from the very beginning? Yes, he is waiting me here. "Bonne nuit, childe". My new life begins. My Dad was a real monster. We will exterminate them all, these vampire hunters.


End file.
